The Kitsune Bandit
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: One year ago, Kagome saved a young kitsune from a bear demon attack. The young kitsune cub belonged to a black kitsune named Jushiro. Two years later after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome is kidnapped by a bunch of demons who sell her to a harem. When the harem is under attack, she runs into a familiar face. Some characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. OCs belong to me.
1. A Debt To Remember

Chapter 1: A Debt To Remember

Itaru was frightened as he ran through the forest. He accidentally angered a bear demon when he was looking for food. He didn't expect to run into a bear demon. He was starting to run out of breath as he ran from the demon. Suddenly, he tripped on a tree root. The bear demon stood above him, ready to strike. Itaru quickly crossed his arms over his eyes.

 _Somebody, help me!_ Itaru thought. He heard the bear demon roar and the sound of arrow being fired. He waited for the strike, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that the bear demon was gone. He sat up and saw a pile of ashes in front of him.

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked. Itaru turned around and saw a girl with long black hair with blue highlights and sapphire blue eyes. He thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever saw. Then he noticed what she was wearing: priestess robes.

"Please don't kill me!" Itaru said, crossing his arms over his eyes again. Just when he thought was saved, he was about to be killed by a miko!

"Who said I was going to kill you?" The miko asked.

"Huh?" Itaru asked, confused as he moved his arms away from his face. He thought that the miko was going to purify him. All mikos kill demons on sight. But how come this miko didn't kill him?

"I felt a demon aura nearby and I saw it about to end your life. I also noticed that you're injured and you need to be treated." The miko said.

"Oh." Itaru said. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Of all times for his stomach to growl. He felt so embarrassed at that moment. He looked down and crossed his arms on his stomach.

"I have some food back at my camp. Would like to come?" The miko said as she smiled.

"Um...sure." Itaru said.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked.

"Itaru." Itaru said.

"It's nice to meet you, Itaru." Kagome said, holding her hand out to him. Itaru was a little bit hesitant to accept Kagome's hand. He had been told that all mikos would kill any demon on sight. But Kagome didn't kill him. He wondered why. But he was glad that she didn't. He held onto Kagome's hand and she pulled him up.

* * *

He was surprised to see more ningen _and_ demons with her. There was a female ningen dressed in a pink kosode and a mo-bakama who had a two tailed cat demon in her lap and a male ningen dressed monk robes with a kitsune cub in his lap. Then he noticed a white inu hanyō dressed in red sitting near a tree. He looked really irritated for some reason.

"Hey wench, why on earth did you invite a helpless runt into the camp?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

"Itaru is hurt and hungry. I couldn't just leave him." Kagome said.

"He'll never survive on his own if he keeps relying on strangers." Inuyasha said, huffed.

"Osuwari." Kagome said. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.

"Okay, how about we clean your wound now, Itaru?" Kagome asked.

"Alright." Itaru said. Kagome smiled and Itaru sat down near the fire. Kagome set her bag down and took out her first aid kit. She cleaned his wound and carefully put the medicine on and gently bandaged his wound. Itaru was surprised to see a kitsune cub staying with ningens. He wondered how he came across these ningens. He was glad that he wasn't the only demon in the group.

"Thank you, Kagome." Itaru said.

"You're welcome, Itaru." Kagome said.

"Here's some fish, Itaru." Shippo said as he handed a grilled fish to Itaru.

"Thank you." Itaru said. He dove into the fish. It's been awhile since he had grilled fish.

"So Itaru, what were you doing way out here?" Kagome asked.

"I was looking for food for my comrades." Itaru said, taking another bite of his fish.

"Your comrades?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to find some since they've been taking care of me. I thought I find some for them." Itaru said after he swallowed.

"Do they know that you're out here?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"Um...no." Itaru said, nervously, "I wanted to surprise him. I wanted to show him that I can hunt on my own. But it appears that I can't."

"You'll probably never will, runt." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome said, irritated. Inuyasha was pulled to the ground once more. She couldn't believe that her hanyō friend was so immature. Actually, she thought that Shippo was more mature than Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, Itaru. You'll get better at it." Kagome said.

"Really?" Itaru asked.

"Hai." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Jushiro ran through the forest, following his young comrade's scent. He was extremely worried about him. His young comrade was only fifty years old. He knew that he shouldn't be out on his own.  
 _He should have brought someone with him!_ Jushiro thought as he ran. Jushiro started to think up of all the terrible things that could happen to him. He stopped when he came across a pile of ashes. His young comrade's scent was in front of it. But there was another scent behind him. It was the slight scent of violets. He didn't know anyone with that kind of scent. It was a heavenly scent. But somehow the scent was next to his comrade's scent.

 _He must be following this scent._ Jushiro thought. Then he decided to follow it. He had a feeling that it would lead him to his young comrade.

 _Please be alright, Itaru!_ Jushiro thought.

* * *

Back at Kagome's pack:

Kagome stroke Shippo's and Itaru's hair as they curled up in her lap. When she looked Itaru's blond hair and Shippo's chestnut hair, she began to think they could be brothers. She was surprised that they met another kitsune cub here. She wondered why he was all the way out here. Where are his parents? Was he an orphan like Shippo? If he was, she wouldn't mind taking him in. But he told them that he was in a pack. If he was, why was he out on his own? She was starting to form many questions in her head. She gazed at all of her comrades who were asleep. Except Inuyasha of course. He was off to see his precious Kikyō. His undead lover was more important than his pack. She began to wonder why she stayed with him.

He was an over possessive, rude, insensitive, bossy, and ill tempered hanyō! Even though he longer loved her, he always kept telling Koga that she belonged to _him_. She was really starting to hate putting up with his attitude. He was like a spoiled child in teenage form. Actually, he was a spoiled child inside _and_ outside. Suddenly, she felt a powerful amount of youki coming towards the camp. Kirara started to growl when she felt the presence. Itaru and Shippo started to wake from Kirara's growling. Miroku and Sango got up as well. They all had their weapons the owner of the large amount of youki arrived in the camp. It looked a young man, but Kagome knew that he was a yōkai of some sort. He had long black hair with green highlights tied up in a topknot and bright green eyes. He was wearing a copper brown kimono with black on the collar and a dark brown hakama. Then she noticed something that was behind him: six long black furry tails. She knew right away that he was a kitsune, a powerful one at that.

"Boss!" Itaru said as he rushed past Kagome.

"Itaru! Thank goodness you're okay! I've been looking all over for you!" The black kitsune said as he ran towards Itaru and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Boss." Itaru said, sobbing into his kimono while the black kitsune rubbed his little back. Kagome wondered if this kitsune was the one of the yōkai that Itaru was talking about.

"You're alright and that's all that matters now." The black kitsune said as he picked up the kitsune cub. Then he gazed at Kagome. He noticed that the violet scent was coming from her. He also noticed the miko garments she was wearing. He realized that she must have been the one who killed the yōkai that tried to kill Itaru. Then he saw the kitsune cub who was sitting on her shoulder. He wondered why this miko had a demon with her.

"Are you a friend of Itaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. Thank you for finding him." The black kitsune said.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you finally found him." Kagome said.

"I'm very grateful towards you, miko-sama." The black kitsune said as he bowed and started to leave the camp.

"Wait!" Kagome said.

"What is it?" The black kitsune asked as he turned around.

"I didn't catch your name." Kagome said. The black kitsune was confused at that moment. He wondered why this miko wanted to know his name.

"Tell her, boss." Itaru said. He looked down at Itaru with surprise. He couldn't believe that Itaru wanted him to tell the miko his name. Itaru usually tells him that he shouldn't give his name to everyone he comes across. But for some strange reason, Itaru trusted the miko in front of him.

"Jushiro." Jushiro said.

"Kagome." Kagome said with a smile. There was a small silence between the both of them. Jushiro was suddenly intrigued with the miko in front of him. He wished he could stay longer, but he couldn't. Jushiro nodded his head in acknowledgement and then disappeared from sight.


	2. A Flame

Chapter 2: A Flame

It's been a year and a half since Kagome had last seen Jushiro and Itaru. She found herself thinking about the two kitsunes. She wished she could see them again. Especially in the situation that she's in now. After the defeat of Naraku, the bone-eater's well had closed and Kagome had remained in the feudal era. Miroku's curse was lifted and Kohaku was still alive. Sango and Miroku are now married and have three kids. Kouga got mated to Ayame, _finally_. Kagome and Inuyasha remained as friends. They would sometimes go on an exorcism job together.

But what lead to her situation was _because_ of Inuyasha. He accidentally called her Kikyō. She sat him and walked off to an exorcism job without him. She didn't expect to get attacked as soon as she left the village. The next thing she knew she was wearing a fancy kimono sleeping in a comfy futon. She found out that she was captured and given to the noble snake yōkai's, Ryuzo, harem. She wished she could purify the demons who took her, but she never got the chance. There were also human women here who were kept here against their will. Kagome knew that she had to help them. But how? Since Inuyasha wasn't here to save her, she had to do this on her own. No stupid, aggravating hanyō to help her this time.

She really hated this snake yōkai lord. The only thing he cared was wealth, great feasts, and beautiful women. Not to mention that he's rude, overweight, and very snotty. She hated yōkais like Ryuzo. He had been conning money from all of the people of the village for the past few months. The people were too afraid to fight him because he's a yōkai. If Sesshomaru was here, he would instantly kill this Ryuzo. Definitely would kill him.

Even though they were given luxurious meals, Kagome didn't eat the food that was given to her. She had a feeling that the meals might be drugged. She didn't want to take that chance. Luckily there was one servant who gave her food that wasn't drugged. Her name was Koemi and she knew that Kagome needed to eat something or Ryuzo might be suspicious of her actions. But she also needed the food for energy. Energy to recharge her reiki. She had to make a plan, a plan that will rid of Ryuzo's cruelty.

* * *

"Akane, the lord expects you in his chambers after your meal. Make yourself presentable." The male servant said. 'Akane' was her fake name. She didn't want to freely give Ryuzo her real name. She knew that Ryuzo had probably drugged her food before she goes to see him. He wanted her to be aroused by the the time she sees him. Not to mention the outfit he wants her to wear. It looked like a outfit a woman would wear at a whore house.

 _That arrogant jerk! Drugging an innocent woman and dressing her as a whore?! OOOh I can't wait purify him!_ Kagome thought to herself as she got ready to meet with Ryuzo.

* * *

Ryuzo was sitting in his big pile of cushions when Kagome entered his room. He looked like Jabba the Hutt from the _Star Wars_ films. Actually, he looked a lot worse than Jabba. She also had a hard time walking in the clothes he told her to wear. She absolutely hated them. She made sure of herself that she will purify Ryuzo tonight! She'll make sure it's long and painful for him.

"I see that it fits you well, Akane." Ryuzo said as he held a cup of sake in his hand. Kagome walked towards the table that sat next to Ryuzo. He held out his cup to her and Kagome took the bottle of sake and poured into the cup. She kept pouring sake for him for the last hour. She was thankful for the silence. Then he held out the cup to her again, but the bottle of sake was emptied. Ryuzo gazed at her with his yellow reptile eyes. They looked like the eyes of a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. Kagome slowly backed away from Ryuzo.

"Now, where are you going, little lady?" Ryuzo asked. Kagome quickly got up and tried to head towards the door. Before she could run, Ryuzo's tail wrapped around her foot and pulled her to the ground. Then she was slowly dragged towards Ryuzo. His tail wrapped her body, unable to move. He slowly took off his clothes as he lifted her with his tail wrapped around her to his bed. When he was fully naked, he hovered over Kagome. Staring at her with his lustful reptile eyes. He grabbed the corners of her kimono and opened it to reveal her naked chest. He grinned with a sinister aura in his smile and the smell of sake on his lips. Seeing his face like this made a shiver go down her spine.

"Now, be a good girl and enjoy the pleasure." Ryuzo said with his tongue slithering. Kagome was scared for only a second, but her fear instantly changed to anger. She quickly started to gather her reiki from within herself.

"I rather die than letting you take my body." Kagome said, gathering her reiki into her hands and coating it over her body, which ended up purifying Ryuzo's hands.

"Why you…!" Ryuzo began to say in an angry tone.

"Don't you know it's dishonorable to force yourself on a unwilling lady?" A male voice asked in the room. Ryuzo and Kagome both froze at the voice. Small spheres of green fire started to light up the room. A figure appeared in the middle of room. The figure wore a black cloak, which covered the body. But the only thing they could see was the mask the figure was wearing. It was the markings of a kitsune.

"Who are you?!" Ryuzo exclaimed as he backed away from Kagome, unraveled his tail. Kagome quickly fixed her kimono when his tail released her. Kagome could see Ryuzo quivering as he stared at the kitsune masked figure that stood in the middle of the room. Then the figure started to walk towards Ryuzo.

"Just a little fox who likes to cause trouble to the noblemen." The male voice said as six black furry tails came from behind him. Light green fire shot out of his hands and it swirled around Ryuzo. He cried out in pain as the fire swirled around him. Soon enough the cries ended. The fire had disappeared and Ryuzo was burnt to a crisp. Then his body turned to ashes.

"Thank you." Kagome said, looking up at the figure.

"You're welcome, milady." The masked one said, "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Somehow that voice and those six tails seemed familiar to her. The figure knelt down in front of her and took off the mask. Kagome was looking at a familiar pair of light green eyes. She remembered those eyes. They were the same eyes she saw when she met the parent of a lost kitsune cub she had saved.

"Jushiro?" Kagome asked.


	3. Unlikely Reunion

Chapter 3: Unlikely Reunion

"Hai, it is I." Jushiro said. Suddenly, he felt Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel her trembling. He guessed it must be of what nearly happened with Ryuzo. He was glad that he made it in time. If he hadn't, he didn't want to imagine of what would have happened to her.

"Boy am I glad to see you, Jushiro." Kagome said. Then she felt Jushiro wrapping his arms around her. It made her relax when she felt his warmth.

"It's good to see you, too, Kagome." Jushiro said, "How about we get out of here?"

"Hai!" Kagome said as Jushiro helped her up.

"Then let's go." Jushiro said as he interlocked his hand with Kagome's. He gently pulled her along. They quickly went down the hallway, hoping to get to where the women were being held. Before they got there, they were stopped by the guards.

"HALT! This part of palace is forbidden!" One of the guards said.

"I know." Jushiro said, "But I don't intend to follow that order."

Green flames appeared and engulfed the them into ashes. Then Jushiro and Kagome went towards the room. Kagome quickly opened the door to the room. All of the women turned around in fright until they noticed Kagome and Jushiro.

"Don't worry, everyone. We're here to set you all free!" Kagome said. All of the women looked happy and relieved at the news of finally leaving this dreadful place.

"Now come on! Let's go!" Jushiro said. Then all of the women quickly followed after Kagome and Jushiro out of the palace.

* * *

All of the women ran towards their families when they finally got rid of Ryuzo and his followers. During that time, none of the people seemed to notice Jushiro's six furry black tails that were partly underneath his robe. They were all too busy giving their thanks to him. The next day, Kagome was able to get new miko robes and weapons. Jushiro paid for them even though Kagome said that she would. But Jushiro won the argument. So right now, they were walking down the road when someone recognized the both of them.

"Kagome-sama!" Itaru shouted when he caught sight of Kagome.

"Itaru-kun!" Kagome said as she ran towards the little kitsune who jumped into her arms and did a small twirl with him.

"It's so good to see you again, Kagome-sama." Itaru said.

"It's good to see you too, Itaru-kun." Kagome said.

"What are you doing here?" Itaru asked.

"I was captured by Ryuzo's men and taken to his harem." Kagome said.

"Really?!" Itaru exclaimed.

"Hai. But Jushiro saved me." Kagome said, glancing at Jushiro at the corner of her eye.

"Jushiro-sama defeated Ryuzo, didn't he?" Itaru asked.

"Hai, I'm very grateful to him." Kagome said, smiling.

"By the way, Kagome-sama, where were you headed before you got captured?" Jushiro asked.

"Well, I was headed towards a village that needed an exorcism. Then I was ambushed by Ryuzo's men." Kagome said.

"Did you always go alone?" Jushiro asked.

"Inuyasha usually goes with me. But we got into a fight and I decided to go my own." Kagome said.

"A fight?" Jushirou asked, brow arched. Kagome told Jushiro the whole story of the fight between her and Inuyasha. Jushiro was surprised that Inuyasha would treat his pack mates so cruelly. Even though he had never met Kikyō, but Kagome seemed like she was stronger than that body of ashes and bones.

"So that's how you ended up alone on the road, Kagome-sama?" Itaru asked.

"Hai. It's all because of that baka." Kagome said.

"He's not a very nice gentleman." Itaru said, huffed with his arms crossed.

"I agree, Itaru-kun." Kagome said.

"Hai!" Itaru said.

"I have to agree with you two as well." Jushiro said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I have to head towards the village that needs exorcism." Kagome said.

"How we escort you to your location?" Jushiro asked.

"I would like that." Kagome said, smiling at the two kitsunes in front of her.

"Well then, shall I lead the way?" Jushiro asked.

"You know which village needs exorcism?" Kagome asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. We passed by it before I came to rescue you, Kagome." Jushiro said.

"I see. Well, lead the way, Jushiro." Kagome said.

"Gladly." Jushiro said.


End file.
